The present invention relates to a method for making ice cream.
As is known, in the food industry in question the safety and hygiene problems are particularly important.
More specifically, the presence of ubiquitous invasive infectious agents such as, for example, Salmonella and Listeria monocytogenes, are encountered with increasing frequency in the sector in question.
More specifically, the Listeria monocytogenes bacteria also proliferates in low temperature environments and with limited nutritional levels and it spreads rapidly by cross-contamination.
A typical example of this context is the process for producing ice cream and the machines used for processing ice cream.
It has also been found that each time the basic mixture is in contact with a few element (containers, accessories for picking up), there is an increase in the risk of contamination of the product which, in effect, reduces the overall food safety of the process for making the ice cream.
These facts have resulted in the need to increase the food safety in order to provide ice cream which is particularly safe, and which does not have any residual food risk for the consumers.
Elimination of the food risk, or at least its drastic reduction to levels which do not represent a problem for someone who eats the ice cream, is a need felt by all the individuals involved in the sector, starting from the manufacturers of semi-finished food items and machines for processing them up to ice-cream vendors.
In this context, it is therefore essential to increase the food safety of the processing for making ice cream and to provide an operating method which is inherently safe, that is, which allows the potential risks of contamination to be eliminated regardless of the factors external to the preparation performed on the machine for guaranteeing a safe end product.